mohammopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Philosophy of Mohammed
This page explains the thoughts of Mohammed regarding philosophical matters such as the meaning of life, the universe and everything from a point of view that represents Mohammeds own. Concepts Nature and the Functions of what Exists Everything in existence has an inherent function given to it by nature, whether it is a concrete being or a phenomenom. A living being for example, exists to consume other lifeforms so as to prevent overpopulation by that species. Deers eat plants for example, and are in turn hunted and consumed by wolves, who're killed by a larger creature such as a bear or a human. This natural function is best demonstrated by the food chain, in which one species is dependent on the existence of another in order to survive. Should the target species die out, then eventually so will the subject species. The subject species in their own right exists as a natural check to stem the growth of the target species, which would otherwise thrive in an environment without enemies and overpopulate the area. Its population would exceed that of the species or the amount of resources on which it depends for surival, which would ultimately result in the extinction of the overpopulated species. Predators exist to keep this from happening. Humans in turn, which have been proven be the most dominant species of the planet, exist in order to keep check of the predator population, so that vegetative species don't die out. Humans on the other hand, who do not have any natural enemies as they are the strongest species on the world, are bound by other phenomenae to restrict their population growth. Large and dense populations of humans have been observed to be susceptible to diseases, as the viruses or bacteriae transmit easily in densely populated areas. Deadly pandemic outbreaks, such as the Black Plague or the Spanish Flu, exist to keep the human population at a reasonable level, so as to not risk the extinction of vital planetary species such as fish and trees. It is for this same reason that war and other lethal inter-species conflicts exists, so that an overgrown human population would decrease. A too large and especially a large advanced human population is dangerous as it would rapidly consume the Earth's resources, leaving the planet desolate and inhospitable, thus extinguishing all life on the planet, including that of humanity's own. Wars, faming and pandemic as such thus exist for humanity's own best, a check to keep the species from destroying itself. The only way for the human species to overcome this is to reach a state of sustainable development, where humans would consume without depleting the planet's vital resources and thus no longer be of danger to the planetary ecology. When this state is reached, the checks which had previously hindered humans population growth, such as war and famine, would eventually subside and disappear from the world, as there would be no natural, logical reason for it to exists, it function having been rendered obsolete. Thus, with this reasoning, the only way to reach world peace and end of famine is through sustainable development and environmental care. This does NOT mean however, that everything has a set purpose, a destiny that it must accomplish and cannot divert from. One's fate is dependent entirely on circumstantial events and the decisions that said entity makes for itself, which would have a long enough lasting effect that it could influence its life at a later point in time. The Universe The universe exists in a state of utmost perfection, it laws more solid than anything comparable. Everything within its limits exists within the framework of its laws, which also require balance. Balance as such means that everything in the universe has a polar opposite which is meant to regulate said object or phenomenom so that it doesn't grow too strong and destroy the balance. Nothing can exists without an opposite, as everything in existence is defined as the opposite of its polar counterpart. Peace for example, couldn't exist without war, as peace is defined chiefly by the fact that it is the opposite of war. Peace exists to oppose war prevent it from being to common, as then it would eventually eradicate all life, while war exists for the same reasons, opposing peace so that living being can't overpopulate in that time and threaten the balance of their habitats, which would also end all life. This balance provides for order, held together by an unbreakable set of "laws" (as in physical laws), and as this order is thus invincible, it is perfect. Existence or reality is thus perfect, and we all everything else that reside within the boundaries of this universe, exist in perfection. Yet, we, as individual parts of this greater whole, are imperfect. The parts are imperfect so that they might conflict with each other or not be able to overcome natural obstacles without the assistance of each other. A computer technician for example cannot fix his broken pipes as he is not trained for that, instead he calls a plumber to do it for hem. In turn the plumber's TV has broken, so he calls a repair man to fix it for him and so it goes on. Or for example, man cannot cut deep enough into meat without could tools such as knives, so they use flintstones, whose lack of power and deficient handling is increased when fastened upon a piece of wood, creating an axe. In this manner, all imperfect parts of the universe compensate for each other deficiencies. Grouped together, all the myriads upon myriads of imperfections in existence compensate for each other until their is nothing more to mend, the many scaterred imperfections have become one whole perfect entity: the Universe. In the largest possibly measurable scale, everything except existence itself is unimportant. Planets are unimportant, cells are, galaxies are, all those that you hold dear and love are: your friends, lovers and family are. If these would die or be destroyed, they would not be missed as they would still not upset the grand order which would keep the universe flowing. If you die for example, your death will go unnoticed by millions of people, who will go on with their daily lives as if nothing had happened. If millions die, it won't change matters either, as the planet would continue to circle the sun like it always has, as happened during the Holocaust, for example. If our solar system, or even our entire galaxy, with its trillions of stars and myriads of lives, would just succumb to some titanic cataclysm and be vanquished, it would still not matter as many more galaxies would still swirl about as if nothing had happened. One needs to be aware of the absolute insignificance of oneself so that one does not fall into despair over the comparably tiny obstacles we face. Our insignificance must be used as a way to gather strength to move beyond what brings us down and would otherwise stop us dead in our tracks, huddling in misery. This is of course, the greatest possible measurable perespective, and it should not be used to grade the importance of things in themselves: it is only a personal tool, a knowledge to help one overcome ones depressive events and circumstances by which one is surrounded. In itself, everything should be measured on its own scale, it is unreasonable to measure your yourself for example, comparing your importance to that of existence itself, for as nothing can compare with it, your ultimate conclusion would be that you are unimportant and thus expendable: these thought patterns are dangerous as they can have dire consequences (like suicide and genocide). Should one want to measure ones own importance, it should be measure on ones own scale, in comparison to the people one meets with everyday, ones immediate habitat: that is, ones own world. A conclusion of ones own importance must be drawn from a sound reflection over what the effects of one death would have upon ones immediate surroundings. It most definetely certain for example, that one is to be missed to one degree or another by the people one knows, especially by ones own family. The Meaning of Life Existence in itself has no inherent purpose, destiny or otherwise clearly outlind and preordained future other than that one is born, lives and then dies. Those three are common for every single thing in existence, even the universe itself. For inamimate things, it can also be described as creation, existence and destruction. Sentient beings, meaning living things that can think outside the boundaries of their instincts and possess self-awareness, are free and partly able to shape their own fates through the conscious decisions they make that will come to have an impact on their lives. One can for example chose to study so that one has more future oppurtunities and options to chose from, or one can not and minimize the amount of options to lead a life. Feelings and emotions are important for the well-being of any human or otherwise sentient being. Positive feelings have been proven by several studies to have a good effect on health, and so one must take care to treat ones compatriots with humility and kindness so as to ensure their happiness, and from spreading happiness one will also receive in debt the same and be overcome by a feeling of wellness and joy. One should rejoice for the luck and success of others and be happy for the wellbeing of others, having a positive view on others success will increase ones happiness and life will thus become more pleasurable. One should puruse pleasure as it is a positive feeling that makes one feel good. But worldy pleasure is not all that one should focus on, the "inner" wellbeing, the feeling of wholeness, security and comfort with oneself and a firm knowledge of what one believes and hold dear is essential for the "inner" well being: an effect that is best described as a lightweightedness of the heart. Good knowledge of the self grants peace, comfort and security. One should always treat persons as one wish to be treated by other persons. One should NOT treat a person as how one is initially treated by him/her, but should treat the person the manner in which one would like the person to treat one, in hoping that the person will change his/her ways and treat one more according to wish. If the persons persists in his/her behaviour and repeatedly treats one in a matter that brings discomfort, then shall the person be treated according to how he/she treats and he/she shall be rewarded with despice and sabotage. In those cases it is permissable to cause discomfort to the person, as he/she has deserved it in ones own eyes. Only when the person changes his/her ways for the better should one also, as good change should be rewarded positively to encourage others to follow suit. Emotions On the topic of emotions, no one emotion is greater than the other, for all are equal. The notion that love is superior to all is but the foolish fabrications of the naive who live in the illusion that love somehow has the magical power to repair everything. It does not, for would it have, then wars would not be fought and people would not have each others heads. Love is only as strong as hate or sorrow or joy, and only serves good towards those it is directed towards. It is unreasonable and even ill to preach love to those who have none shown to them, for it will only grow envy and jealousy, or lead to feelings our insufficiency and inadequacy and send the one spiralling into darkness. Don't preach love, show it. If you are bound to one by feelings of love, then don't preach its glory to those who are not and especially not to those who never have. One may talk about it and one may discuss it, but don't preach it, for in our times, in our societies, it is a commodity that can only be shared by two. For two bound to preach it to a third who may not share it is a despicable act. What can be preached without greater consequence is kindness, something that is of great lack in our world. For those who have not felt kindness, they must be shown kindness, so that they may know the warm feeling of it: the feeling that their existence is appreciated by others and that they have worth. Love and kindness are two different things and must not be confused, love is attachment to an individual that goes beyond the point of liking, kindness is merely treating your fellow being in such a manner that he or she feels joy and warmth from it. For those who are burdened by feelings of love towards one who are already involved and won't let more in, shed yourselves of it! Such love is only evil and will serve no good but to eat away ones joy day by day. If love is to be described like a fire, then unrevealed love is like a campfire, requited love is like a bonfire and unrequited love (the love which is not answered) is like a forest fire: it eats away what keeps it alive. Love like that is to be equated to a malign sickness that must be purged from the body in order to cure it. Hate is a undoubtedly one of the most negative feelings that one can come across. Hate is evil for it creates an urge to destroy the object of the hate, to harm it and bring it pain, to let it suffer. Those who feel a lot of hate must mend their minds, they must in isolation reflect upon what they are and why they are what they are. They must rid themselves of such feelings so as to ease their own conscience, to let go of the abstract burden that weighs them down, for hate does that, it is heavy to bear unless it is vented on the object. Hate is only justified when the person in question has caused such emotional pain to one that one considers it unforgiveable, such as when a person has made one endure a long time of emotional pain. If the situation is such, then fire must be answered with fire, and one must please ones urge by making the persons life as miserable as humanly possible without directly causing it physical harm. The one is to be degrade into a category beneath human, beneath animal, beneath plants and bacteriae and algae and viruses. It must be looked upon as the filthiest, most disgusting abomination of a being to come into existence, and it must suffer as itself had caused suffering, or as much as one pleases it to suffer. As is said: vengeance is sweet. One must take care however, not to cause bodily harm, for that is an incentive for the other to retaliate, and being the agressor, one will be the "evil" one, no matter what reasons lie beneath. The Absolute and the Perceived Many have through time claimed that there are one or more worlds separate from the one we live in: The World of Souls; The World of Spirits; The World of Ideas; The World of Phenomenae etc., as opposed to The Material World in which we live. Whatever reasoning they use to back their claims up, know that what they say is never certain and that such worlds, being unable to be experienced by living human beings, should be treated for what they are: uncertainties. Worlds of the such, especially what is often called the Afterlife, are conjurations of people who hope for an escape from the misery in which they are locked, that is, our world. Others feel to have realized an underlying force, living or not, to power every single thing in the universe, and have thereof drawn the conclusion that this power inhabits a world of its own, and that all these worlds are in connection with our own in some obscure way. But it is purely imagination, for one cannot truly know whether or not such things exist, as one cannot firmly experience them with any of man's five senses (and the sixth sense is just bogus), they should be considered as improbable possibilites at best. One can of course reason, that such worlds do not exist, but as little as their proponents can prove their existence, as difficult it is to prove their inexistence. Arguing about the matter is thus a waste of time. But know that such worlds exist merely for the sake of hope and if it does anyone any good to believe in them in any way, then let him/her do so, and try not to ruin it for them. But definetely there are things that DO exist and things that DO NOT, that is, things that are either merely figments of our own imagination, things that are the constructs of hope and things that originate from our own perceptions of and emotions regarding reality. What DOES exist is what we firmly can perceive with our five sense: smell, sight, taste, touch and hearing, or what we know of ourselves, such as thoughts and feelings. If one sees a rock for example, one can be certain that there is a rock there simply because one can see it and probably also confirm the sight with touch, provided it is not a an illusion. One can of course claim that we are all living in a dream or are merely a program run on a very high-end supercomputer whose functions are beyond the capabilities of our comprehension, but it is imperative that one concentrates on the reality relevant to oneself: the reality in which one resides, and not be entangled by fantasies as speculations of the "world beyond", lest one wishes to end up wasting one's life through inaction brought on by the apathetic effect of such a philosophy. What DOES NOT exist is to be pointed out specifically, as it is not always clear to all. In fact, it seldom is. Worth and value for example, are constructs of the human mind that merely exist to categorize and separate what for one is advantageous and/or induces a positive feelings aside from what is not of that which does the opposite. Similarily, good and evil do not exist either, as it is a construct originating from the feelings of human beings: what makes you and other feel bad is evil and what make you and other feel better is good. Likewise, right and wrong do not exist, but do for man so that he can keep order, limiting the amount of times that one feels suffering through teaching people to do what is right and refrain from the other. The "Sanctity of Life" is yet another construct, implying som sort of overworldy importance to living beings, whereas the universe clearly proves this otherwise: despite the death of your mother, the people in the next part of town will go about their daily lives as if nothing happened; the news will disregard it and the world will go about its affairs as usual and the universe will flow as smoothly as always, all unaffected by your tragedy. Thus, despite your feelings, there is no sanctity of life, for would there have been then all of existence would have been affected, for such is the power of what is sacred. Of that one can draw the conclusion, that there is no thing sacred but existence itself, as nothing but it itself can have any sort of effect upon it.